Sarah
Sarah is the (former) secondary antagonist of the 2014 Mutantry-2001 book, Superquack II. She was Jamboga Pine's femme fatale assistant during his attempt to eradicate opposition to his planned rule, but had a change of heart after losing her sister Ginnifer and realizing how little her life meant to her superior. Sarah battled Hell Burnbottom in Hell Burnbottom vs. Sarah. Biography Early life Childhood Sarah was born in 1990. She had a sister named Ginnifer. Her childhood, to say the least, was miserable. Her parents hated her immensely for reasons unclear to her, and they constantly went out their way to render her life a hellish experience. According to her, they abused Ginnifer as well, but they hated her even more than Ginnifer. They forced her to sleep in the closet near the front door. They continually beat her, even knocking her unconscious once. At school they ensured Sarah had no friends by means of a human replica, and they always disposed of her homework in secret. She was also very hungry, as her parents only fed her food that was too expired and rotten for the latters to consume. On her birthday, she usually received a dog toy or clothes hanger instead of a gift, and a (fresh) potato instead of a cake. On the bright side, Sarah was liked by her teachers, and she had good grades despite her homework problem, unlike her sister. Discovery of being a mutant At one point, Sarah’s father accused Sarah of shouting indoors and prepared to beat her again, frightening her sister. However, when he laid his fist to her, her powers immediately activated and she hurled him away with a sudden blast of lightning. He did not make another attempt to beat her; choosing to retreat instead. This made him very fearful of her. Over the next few weeks, Sarah discovered many more powers, to her delight. However, her newfound happiness melted away when her parents had her taken to an asylum. She was separated from who was clearly the one person she cared about, Ginnifer, and imprisoned for several years. In 2008, the year Sarah came of age, she was released and tested to see if her imprisonment had led to a change in her. Sarah did not dare to use her powers during the tests, which she finally passed, albeit barely. She was released subsequently, much to her relief and joy. College and marriage After her release, Sarah attended Superhero College for obvious reasons. She also adopted a new public image, simultaneously revealing she could be truly beautiful if she made any effort at it. She also met Macroburst there. They dated a few times, and eventually they were married. Although Sarah was ultimately overjoyed at having someone who loved her and a great deal of newfound freedom, her pain still stung inwardly, and she still believed only the acquirement of power could free her. A misguided partnership Then, by unknown occasions she met Jamboga Pine, head of the Time Army. Pine had come with a contingent of cuckoo clocks to plague the city’s water supply, but in Sarah he saw a far greater opportunity. Hoping to manipulate her into murdering her own family to seal her ties to the Darkness, Pine promised to “arrest” Sarah’s parents and give her ambitions a platform if she would join him and the Time Army, a secretive and powerful army consisting of only the best. Sarah immediately went down on bended knee and pledged herself to his ways. Her first task was to travel to the forest and murder every ranger there. During this time, Sarah proceeded to effortlessly kill three of the rangers she was sent to dispatch in a single swift strike, despite them all firing at her, before turning to face the rest. After completing the task, Sarah contacted Jamboga and politely told him it was time to keep his end of the deal. Jamboga told her off, pointing out that with Sarah’s witnessed abilities, it would not be difficult to imprison two unarmed Fobbles independently. Sarah went back to their house, and because of her incredible change in appearance, they did not recognize her initially. To Sarah, arresting them “was like making them eat a nibble off a lime.” Igniting her sword, she cut down her mother without remorse, and immediately made for her defenseless father. Sarah then Deteleported away without a trace. Return to Clock Castle After the murder of her parents, Sarah also erased Macroburst’s memories concerning any powers she possessed. Sarah continued in the service of Jamboga, posing a double identity as Macroburst’s kindly Fobble wife and the second-in-command of the Time Army. Sarah also lectured on the subjects of telekinesis and fencing, both of which she herself was amazing at, to other Time Army members. Unlike Jamboga, Sarah secretly cared for all of them. She also became an unofficial tutor to the strong and dexterous Nacraton, who liked her very much. Dinobot Invasion Later on, Macroburst told Sarah he was going on a mission to stop a renegade battle robot loose on an island, and promised he would be back in a few days. Sarah said she was happy for him, and the next day Macroburst set off. Sarah remained in Quackville, spending much more time at Clock Castle, the C.C.A. quarters. She also told Jamboga she had located Morgan, who could destroy them. Jamboga told her off until Sarah pointed out Morgan was one of her old friends and could possibly be turned. However, Sarah ultimately neglected this when she remembered Macroburst should be back in two days. She also spent time with Nacraton, who gave her some good advice. Two days later, Sarah woke up in the guest bedroom and Apparated to Macroburst’s house two hours early. When Macroburst did not return the next day, or the next, Sarah returned to Clock Castle where she stayed exclusively. Later on, Morgan revived Macroburst from the dead with her powers, and he immediately returned to Quackville. Here, he was reunited with Sarah, and they arranged to go to their planned anniversary dinner the next day. However, less than an hour before the event, while Sarah was getting ready, Macroburst noticed C-5 (sent by Mr. Baby Tutu) attacking the city. He decided to jump into action, pulling on his supersuit and making for the door, only to find the door missing. He asked Sarah where she had hidden it, but she didn’t want him to “go out the door with that tacky cape” and do some derring-do because of the dinner they had been planning for three months (not including the time of Macroburst’s absence), and doing so will endanger their evening. She also stated that as the wife of Macroburst, she was the greater good he would ever get. After some searching, Macroburst went out the window without telling Sarah so. After C-5’s destruction, Sarah also learned through separate interviews that Superquack and Morgan did not have secret identities. Time Army Offensive Dispatching the Wicked Tutu Finally, the time came to reveal the C.C.A. to the Muggle world. With Jamboga’s permission, Sarah dispatched the Wicked Tutu onto the city. However, the Wicked Tutu was thwarted by Superquack and Morgan, the second of who was now Superquack’s sidekick. After the fight, the Wicked Tutu returned to his base and landed inside. He was shocked to see Sarah was already waiting in the docking bay. The villain said he had failed to cause any major damage, and Morgan and Superquack lived. He admitted he had caught on fire, but failed to blow it out. Furious, Sarah told him that oxygen served to feed flames, not reduce them. She then telekinetically hurled him into a wall. As cuckoo clocks came inside to ensure he recovered from the outburst, Sarah took off her cloak (revealing her shirt and jeans underneath) and Apparated back to Macroburst’s house. Macroburst asked her where she had been, and she lied that she had been on a walk when she noticed the Wicked Tutu and ran home. They both watched TV together, and were able to view the aftermath of Superquack and Morgan’s victory. She was also relieved to learn that the two were unaware that anyone else had been involved, but she was concerned that they had been enlisted to hunt down and destroy the Wicked Tutu for good. Sarah planned to report all three factors to Jamboga. Sarah then apologized for hiding the door from Macroburst and revealed she had returned and reinstalled it. They both climbed inside and headed to Strattogale’s house. There, they were surprised to see that she had invited Superquack and Morgan for a card game and pizza to celebrate their victory. When Strattogale asked why they were there, Sarah said she and Macroburst “just wanted to drop by.” Strattogale invited them in, and they joined in the card game being played between Strattogale, Morgan, and Superquack. Afterwards, they had a talk in the living room. During this, Sarah suggested they should adopt secret identities and live by them off the battlefield, only to be rebuffed. Wondering what else had happened, Superquack attempted to change the subject and suggested they watch the news. The others agreed. On the television, the announcer spoke of the revelation of the Time Army. Sarah’s heart lurched, for she was unaware Jamboga Pine had allowed the revolution to begin. Superquack didn’t like the look of it at all, so he called up his friends to help solve the matter. First skirmish at Clock Castle That night, the Supers drove to Clock Castle, thinking the Wicked Tutu was the only undefeated villain who would have created an army single-handedly. They stopped in front of a bridge that Sarah was quite familiar with, and she followed them out of the car. Many other Supers were on their way. Morgan’s plan was for her and Superquack to keep the Wicked Tutu distracted until the others arrived, assigning Macroburst and Sarah to deal with the clocks. After Morgan crushed the gatekeeper probe (appalling Sarah), they stepped inside. Here, Morgan recovered two swords and gave one to Sarah. Pyrokinesis and Super strength would have to do for the others. Suddenly, the Wicked Tutu arrived from an adjoining corridor and spotted them. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Sarah had telepathically communicated with the Wicked Tutu silently, telling him how to counter the superhero squad with her. Morgan said they had found the base. When the Wicked Tutu incapacitated Superquack, Sarah and Morgan once again engaged the antagonist in battle. Initially, Morgan used lesser styles to lull the Wicked Tutu into a false sense of confidence, before suddenly switching to her more advanced styles. Hesitant to kill his mistress, and caught off-guard, the Wicked Tutu pushed Sarah off to the side to deal with Morgan exclusively. While Morgan drove the Wicked Tutu up the stairs to the entrance balcony, Sarah got to her feet to rejoin the battle. However, the Wicked Tutu immediately kicked Morgan aside and grasped Sarah in a chokehold and hurled her to the side of the room, where Sarah faked unconsciousness. As the battle progressed, Sarah sneaked away upstairs, where she changed into her cloak. She returned just as the battle ended, and was forced to kill her sidekick when he nearly gave away her double identity. She jetted away and returned to a private room, where she dressed back into her T-shirt. She then returned to the place she had been hurled to. When Anakin and Jay Organa drove off the cuckoo clocks who attempted to avenge the Wicked Tutu, Morgan lifted Sarah onto his shoulders, before handing her over to Superquack. As they left together, Sarah overheard Morgan expressing that she was disturbed about her powers seeming to deplete, and that neither of them knew who had killed the Wicked Tutu. Aftermath Later on, Sarah was featured on television with the others, and was paid a hundred dollars for their combined victory, though she lied that she “didn’t really do much.” The next day, Sarah went down to the Quackville Technology Store and bought a Wii for her and her “friends.” Although the Wii cost over 600 dollars, the manager allowed her to take it for 100 for driving off the Wicked Tutu, as well as three games. One of the games Sarah chose was “LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga.” She took it home subsequently. The next day, Superquack and Morgan met up at Macroburst’s house, and as they talked Sarah hooked up the Wii. She finally revealed what she had bought the night before. She also allowed Morgan to help her with the finishing touches. When it was finished, Morgan attempted to move her video game avatar, but it did not budge. This angered Morgan, prompting an annoyed Sarah to remind her she had not read the Wii Operation Manual. Morgan did not listen, instead making connections of her own. Finally, her hand pulsed with electricity, destroying up the remote. When Morgan began to panic, Macroburst said to put in two batteries. Sarah offered to fix it in her room. She left and after closing the door, secretly used her technopathic abilities to fix it quickly. A few minutes later, she emerged with the remote and the Supers all played Wii together. An hour later, the Wii game came to a close. Hoping to get the others killed sooner than later, Sarah reminded them of the secret figure who had fired the dart (which was her) and said they had to locate and fight the figure. Superquack resolved to go to Clock Castle the next day. Superquack also got Sarah a supersuit he had paid Morgan to design. Endgame When the sun rose, Superquack was the first to wake. He immediately woke Morgan, who tried to wake Sarah. She had to use a sound wave in order to wake her, though. Sarah immediately turned and woke Macroburst, telling him it was time to end the Time Army.’s reign of terror. They all climbed into the Quack-mobile and streaked across the forest to Clock Castle. There, they headed inside, gaining access after Sarah secretly bypassed the security. Suddenly, a band of clocks emerged and took Sarah in their arms, before flying off to Sarah’s quarters. Upon arriving, Sarah provided the clocks some encouragement before putting her cloak on. She then Apparated into a chamber adjoining the room for which the ensuing battle between cuckoo clocks and the strike force was fought. She seized a sword and led more clocks to engage the task force. Upon arriving, she ambushed Morgan by suddenly rendering her at bladepoint. The Supers turned and regarded her. As Sarah gloated, the Supers managed to fight back. Morgan and Macroburst then swiftly defeated Sarah’s sword clocks. In an attempt to escape the base and leave the Supers to die, Sarah shattered the front window of the room with her sword. Superquack, Morgan, and Macroburst managed to stay in the room, but Sarah was sucked into the sky. The villainess survived and used a grappling hook installed in her wrist gauntlet to latch onto the wall. Sarah fled in one of her base’s escape pods, which was quickly picked up by a holding chamber. In fact, she had every single escape pod launched, leaving the Supers in her base to be killed. There, she had the clocks beat her before she returned. When the clocks dropped her, Morgan yelled at the clocks for Sarah’s presumed torture and cut them down with Macroburst’s help. They felt her pulse for signs of life and proceeded to take her to the hospital to recover from her wounds. The Supers then returned home, where Morgan made a body for Robo. Exposure Soon after giving Morgan advice at the hospital, Sarah was released now that she had healed. She wasted no time. Sarah continued her mission by Teleporting to the Candy Store, where she was to kill the customers there. Sarah traveled to the Candy Store with a group of clocks. She entered the front of the store where most of the customers were and threw up a protective shield, preventing anyone from escaping. At first, several of the people dismissed her presence, before they recognized her face. In their surprise, Sarah then began her massacre of the customers. After murdering all the customers, along with anyone in the parking lot in cold blood, she turned to the last one left. Before he died, the man pleaded with Sarah, claiming that only Satan killed to inflict more misery. A bit baffled, Sarah proceeded to kill him. Her mission accomplished, the villain ordered the clock to fetch the candy for burning. With that, she silently exited with the clocks. When she returned to Clock Castle, Jamboga congratulated her and told her Morgan was coming. He told her to set up a brownie trap. Sarah bowed low, then went to set it. She waited behind a door as Morgan walked in, seized a brownie, and was captured and thrown into a prison cell. Deciding to interrogate Morgan personally, Sarah visited the cell where the Super was held. The cuckoo clocks had placed Morgan in a containment field to immobilize her. The captive Morgan immediately accused the villainess of treason, but Sarah claimed the candy store rampage and Morgan’s capture had both been mistakes. While questioning the prisoner, Sarah then attempted to sway Morgan to her side, claiming she was on her side and had a secret boss. When Morgan accused her of lying, and inquired as to who Sarah’s boss was, Sarah merely invoked the memory further, and refused to give Morgan Jamboga’s identity. She made one last appeal for Morgan to defect, saying that together the two of them could destroy the Time Army. Morgan refused the offer. Disappointed, Sarah left the Super in her cell and mentioned that it would be difficult to secure her release. Battle of Clock Castle Apprehending her husband Finally, Sarah resorted to Morgan being executed. When Superquack and Macroburst attempted to rescue Morgan, only to stumble into the complex labyrinth of the cuckoo clock factory, Sarah led a team of cuckoo clocks in capturing the duo. Sarah offered clemency in return for Superquack and Macroburst supporting the cuckoo clock army, but they refused. Sarah pressed on, only provoking Macroburst further. After Macroburst resolved he had no choice but to fight, Sarah began to stall him until Superquack returned with a now freed Morgan. Furious, Sarah reached out with her powers, choking and plucking Superquack into unconsciousness. She then turned to Macroburst and leaped to attack her husband. Sarah and Macroburst fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the corridors of the base. The battle ended inside the control room. As the two engaged in another bout of swordplay, Sarah telekinetically hurled Macroburst into the ceiling, suppressing his body as she slammed him back to the ground. Duel with Morgan Sarah prepared to leave, but then Morgan confronted her. There, the Commander of the Time Army and the world’s greatest Super dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the Grand Chamber. Sarah also expressed her confidence that her army was invincible, although Morgan retorted that “there’s a squad of Supers destroying your precious cuckoo clocks.” The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill. Unfortunately, they were both completely evenly matched, entirely incapable of finding a weak point in each other’s attacks. After fighting their way into the control room, Morgan’s powers reawakened and the battle progressed to greater levels. Sarah angrily forced Morgan onto a balcony and then a red pad. Morgan was cut off from the shore by the nimble pad Sarah was perched on. Slashing at Morgan, Sarah began another bout of bladework with the Super. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Sarah broke off and turned away. Redemption Just then, Stick Boy, who had rejected the Darkness, and Anakin Organa found them. When they arrived, Morgan told them that Sarah no longer wanted to fight. Anakin Force-pushed all four pads back to the base, where they landed on a bridge. Anakin righted himself and told Sarah she was in danger. He revealed that Jamboga had brainwashed her, and planned to kill her once he had his way. When Sarah asked for proof, Anakin told her that he and Stick Boy had seen a security hologram of Jamboga revealing it, which was halfway true. Sarah digested this and revealed that she had joined the Time Army because her parents had abused her at home. They had beaten her for the smallest setbacks, virtually starved her, refused to buy her a bed, made sure her homework was not turned in, among other atrocities. She then revealed that after her powers developed, she was taken to an assylum. She was finally released and she went to Superhero College, and eventually married Macroburst, around the same time that she came into allegiance with Jamboga. Although she did not believe there was any turning back for her, Morgan insisted there was. The latter pointed out that before she had blown her cover, Sarah was very kind under her guise, before pointing out this could be her identity, if only she would let go of the past that had absolutely no toll on her. Before she could respond, let alone make her decision, she suddenly felt the loss of her sister Ginnifer at the hands of her master, Jamboga Pine, causing her to conjure up knives that caused a cave-in. Anakin, Stick Boy, and Morgan rushed to safety as Sarah followed, told them what she had seen, and swore she would fight him to the death. Making amends After promising Morgan she would return, Sarah left to shut down the cuckoo clocks. Afterwards, Sarah stopped to talk with Morgan. She then attempted to awaken Macroburst, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Jamboga Pine returned with Nacraton and cut down all the Supers in turn. Sensing this, Sarah and Morgan both rushed down to the control bunker just as Jamboga disarmed Jay Organa. The former looked over, then turned and decapitated Jay. He turned to face the last two survivors confidently. Morgan and Sarah stood at the other end of the room, their swords drawn. Pine immediately fired a blast of lightning. However, Sarah grounded the blast with her sword, remembering the tactic Morgan had used against her. Morgan spun around and attempted to slash Jamboga in mid-strike. However, he blocked with one hand and turned his head; this caused him to break contact and cease fire. Morgan broke the subsequent blade-lock and raised her blade. Both opponents brought their weapons down and engaged each other. Finally, they broke away. Morgan took another step back and slashed a power cable connected to the local control panel as she raised her blade into a high guard. This caused a short circuit that briefly caused the room lights to flicker, to Morgan’s amusement. As the chamber dimmed, Morgan slashed at Jamboga as Sarah looked on in irritation. As Morgan and Jamboga clashed, Sarah left to reactivate the lights. After wandering through a hallway, she came across a gas chamber. She used her telekinesis to dissipate the gas before stepping through it. On the other side, she used a code to bypass the blast door before her and stepped inside. There, she began to toggle with the controls on a panel in the middle of the room. The first switch projected a shield around her and the control panel. Angrily, she turned it off. She began to briefly scan the panel until she located another button. She pushed it roughly. This one revealed Pine dueling Morgan via hologram. Gritting her teeth, she turned it off. She saw a button whose yellow color rendered it unmistakable. She reached over and pushed it. Sarah rushed back to the room to help, realizing she had been too preoccupied in turning the lights back on and not enough on killing Jamboga. She returned to find Jamboga forcing Morgan into retreat, quickly seizing the offensive. Straining to keep up, Morgan eventually backed away quickly and asked if they could take a break. Pine quickly cut her down. Duel with Jamboga Pine Outraged, Sarah revealed herself and entered the room. Jamboga turned and regarded her, taunting her openly and infuriating her. Jamboga looked up and focused his powers on a wall fixture at the hangar side, which he hurled at Sarah. When the mutant blocked, Jamboga fired another one, to no avail. Jamboga attacked with lightning, but the girl effortlessly caught the lightning, holding it in a ball of energy. She then deflected it back at Jamboga, who redirected it into a nearby wall. Jamboga then unleashed a second blast against Sarah, but Sarah absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection. Jamboga regarded his betrayer with a menacing look before telling her it was obvious that he needed a weapon to destroy her. He brandished his sword. Sarah drew her own weapon, and Jamboga leaped into action. Both of them twirled their swords, but missed each other. Sarah stepped behind him and cut his jetpack in two. Angrily, Jamboga attacked, unleashing his full Stil VII mastery against Sarah. However, Sarah’s own mastery of Vaapad allowed her to hold off Jamboga’s relentless attacks. Finally, Sarah stepped back and realized Jamboga had let his guard down. She quickly blasted Jamboga with lightning, sending him flying across the chamber, but Jamboga retaliated with a powerful telekinetic blast that sent Sarah flying over a power console. Sarah got up, retrieved her sword, and charged. Both engaged in a second bout of bladework, seemingly evenly matched. Jamboga unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Sarah, and was driven back into the deck by Sarah’s steady offensive march. Having given herself completely over to Vaapad, she proved able to match the Dark Lord blow for blow, but realized that even her mastery would result only in stalemate. Sarah guided the battle across the deck toward the generator ad center, which was quickly destroyed by Sarah’s sword. This exposed the atmosphere and made the base more vulnerable to attack. The duelists then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework that ended when Sarah noticed a slight decrease in Jamboga’s speed and kicked him soundly, pushing him off the side. Appearing to have gained the advantage, Sarah jumped down and followed, searching for Jamboga. In the facility’s processing vane, Jamboga reemerged from the shadows. Jamboga renewed his assault, unleashing a flurry of blows and gained ground on Sarah, driving her to a giant metal door. Sarah managed to open the door behind her and retreat through the open portal. Jamboga came on again, driving Sarah out onto a chamber. Jamboga, attempting to rally, leaped behind Sarah. Sarah blocked the leaping slash and countered. She then blocked Jamboga’s following slash, weaving a defensive pattern with her blade. Hoping to gain the offensive, Sarah lunged again, but Jamboga was ready and quickly forced Sarah to pull back. After another exchange, Sarah saw Jamboga was at the edge of a pit leading down 110 stories. She had been so focused that she did not realize they were in a spacious room with a ramp leading up to the pit. Sarah attempted to push him in when Pine blocked and pushed Sarah over and into the pit, where she clung to the top. Suddenly, a barrage of laser blasts erupted around Jamboga. He turned and threw the bullets back in the direction they had come. Just then, Macroburst and Robo revealed themselves. Sarah looked up from the hole she was clinging to. She couldn’t see who had fired the laser blast, but her senses told her who was there. Down below, Macroburst drew his sword and Robo drew his blaster. Macroburst said Jamboga did not have as good a chance. Amused, Jamboga raised his blade. He prepared to jump when Robo fired at him. Jamboga deflected the attack, but more blasts were coming. As the duel began, Sarah began to meditate as she continued on the nozzle. It would not come to a duel — although Robo was still shooting at Jamboga, he deflected each blast in turn. However, Jamboga began to be driven back, overwhelmed by the blasts he was expecting would end by now. Sarah looked up and opened her eyes, only to see Jamboga was about to fall in, no doubt pull her in as well. And then, Jamboga leaped off the platform. As the latter clashed with Robo and finally bested him, Sarah leaped out of the pit, retrieved her sword, and followed them down. Upon landing, she saw Robo was lying in a heap on the floor, and Jamboga was menacing Macroburst. She turned and drew her sword. Jamboga did not notice her; he was locked in combat with Macroburst. Sarah rushed over and dove in headlong. Jamboga parried her strike and engaged her and Macroburst in a furious sword battle. After kicking Sarah aside, Jamboga opened a blast door leading to the Drill Chamber. As Sarah rushed to catch up, Macroburst and Jamboga fought through the doors and Jamboga leaped onto a rising platform with Macroburst in pursuit. Sarah leaped after them and the three engaged in a brief exchange until Jamboga kicked Macroburst off. Jamboga began a brief bout of bladework with Sarah, but then Macroburst leaped to the top and engaged him again. Finally, Jamboga found himself at the edge. The villain leaped up to one of the drill platforms, and Sarah and Macroburst followed; all three went in a bladelock. Finally, Macroburst broke the lock. However, Jamboga split the two Supers apart after Macroburst was forced over the edge and to the ground below. Sarah rushed over and kicked Jamboga off the platform. Upon landing, she engaged him in combat alone and began to drive him back along the drill. Finally, she leaped over and deflected two electric attacks and regarded her opponent. Jamboga ripped a platform from its socket and hurled it at Sarah. Sarah leaped away to dodge it, but she was struck by lightning in midair. She managed to grab hold of the central platform, but her grip failed her and she fell to the ground. As Sarah lay, battered and weary, Jamboga cackled in triumph. She turned and crawled over to Macroburst, who had not yet recovered from Jamboga’s attack. She helped Macroburst to his feet, and they both looked up. Finally, Sarah pulled herself up, leaping into the air and summoning her sword before slicing off Jamboga’s hand. Pine howled in agony and knocked her off with his other hand, but Sarah knocked the injured Dark mutant off the platform in turn. Landing in front of Pine, Sarah and Macroburst both held him at bladepoint. Pine asked her what she would do with her life when he was gone, and lamented over the death of Ginnifer. In response, Sarah ripped off his heart to show him how she felt when Ginnifer died. Aftermath After a moment of stillness, Sarah and Macroburst both ran back to the control bunker. Sarah immediately rushed over to Morgan and tried to wake her up by nudging her. When Morgan did not move, Sarah then tried to revive the fallen Morgan with multiple uses of healing rays, but failed. Sarah stopped for a second to take a breath. She has run out of energy and now she realized Morgan was gone for good. Seeing this sight, Sarah began to cry. Having to see this, Macroburst cried as well. The water of their tears began to glow and gather around Morgan’s body. More and more tears gathered in Morgan’s dead body and began to glow, and a pillar of light descended on the Time Army's headquarters and bathed Morgan and the control room with light. With that, Morgan miraculously revived. Morgan woke up and immediately saw Sarah, who jumped into Morgan’s arms. Sarah briefly hugged her, but then realized she needed to help the other fallen Supers. She turned to Anakin first, and once again attempted to fire healing rays. It worked, and Anakin was revived. Sarah proceeded to heal the others and bring them to their homes. Later, at Macroburst’s house, Sarah told the Supers everything. She told them about her backstory, before explaining all the manipulation tactics she had used and confessing once again. A few days later, Sarah, Superquack, Morgan, Macroburst, and Strattogale were all awarded the Medal of Bravery by the Mayor of Quackville. Later life After the medal ceremony, Sarah took the medal home as a souvenir. Now that the Time Army was destroyed, Sarah became Macroburst’s sidekick about a month after Jamboga’s demise. Sometimes, the team would work with Superquack and Morgan. Usually, Sarah fought for what she believed was worthy of her attention. A year later, Sarah began to regret killing Jamboga with Macroburst, and as a result, she returned to Clock Castle in 2014 to remedy her inner conflict. When she returned, however, she seemed to be secure with her decision. In 2036, when she was in her forties, Sarah’s lack of weight began to take its toll, and she underwent vigorous and relevant exercises to become healthy again. Physical description Sarah is a beautiful and slim girl who usually wears green, orange and white clothes but was once seen wearing short, black and red colored clothes. She is almost always seen in blue jeans. She ties her hair in different styles, normally in pigtails or ponytails. It is also notable that Sarah was underweight from birth to age forty six. As a child, her hair was short and messy, and she herself had done it into three short, messy braids. At this phase, Sarah always wore green rags with several patches. She was almost always seen with a scar or two on her skin. It is also noted that she had no shoes. Personality and traits Sarah had hardly developed any personality traits at all in her childhood, but in her adulthood this factor changed. She was highly intelligent and calculating, able to put on the facade of an innocent Muggle for years by living as a double agent. She is also confirmed to be a liar, and is extremely seductive. Sarah is vengeful as well; this is ultimately what led her to join the dark side and kill her own parents. Sarah is also narcissistic, though she has a tendency to be self-loathing. She rarely exhibits a sense of humor, and when she does it is mean-spirited and dry. Despite this, Sarah was a very stoic person, only showing fear on two occasions: the first when Morgan annoyed her and pointed out the ultimate destruction of her army, and again when she fears her new friend is dead. She also had several irritable tendencies, though this is likely a result of her life being torture and now servitude to the dark side. After her conversion, Sarah changed entirely. She was very kind and always put other people’s needs before her own. She was also very righteous, and always fought for what she thought was worthy of her attention. She was very protective of her loved ones, particularly Macroburst, who was her husband. Powers and abilities * Fencing: Despite her slim appearance, Sarah was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. A Time Army Swordmaster, Sarah was one of the very few who was the equal of Morgan and Jamboga. As a result of her tremendous skill, she killed two sword-wielding superheroes each with a single blow, even with minimal training to boot. Later on, she was able to hold her own against Morgan in a sword duel, but in the end neither of them won when the battle ended in stalemate. Though Sarah seemingly outmatched Morgan, they technically fought to a draw. In addition, Sarah also proceeded to effortlessly kill three of the rangers she was sent to dispatch in a single swift strike. She was ambidextrous and could change her fighting style at a whim, keeping her opponents unaware. A master of every form of sword combat besides Niman, Sarah drew her opponents in, feinting and toying with them, before going in roughly. During her onslaught at the Candy Store, the speed and ferocity of her technique was so great that it appeared as though her victims were dispatched by a phantom. Sarah had an extremely aggressive dueling style. Her style was a combination of brutal aggression and defense making her an almost unstoppable opponent. Sarah’s brutal fighting style allowed her to overwhelm Macroburst and Morgan only barely held her off. She has even defeated Jamboga. * Mutantry: Sarah’s powers, discovered from an early age, were incredible. ** Telekinesis: She was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis, and lectured on the subject as a Time Army member. She often used her mastery of telekinesis to augment her dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking other mutants via telekinetic strikes. She was also capable of a limited form of flight. Despite her mastery of telekinesis, she intensely disliked the saber throw technique, believing that one’s sword should never have to leave one’s hand. ** Healing powers: Sarah also possessed some knowledge of healing powers, which she projected through healing rays, though she was temporarily depleted of this power while associated with the Time Army. ** Cloak: Sarah could also mask her presence and could detect movement even in meditation, but only if it was nearby. ** Electrocution: Sarah had a particular liking for the lightning ability. She used it to incapacitate Morgan in Clock Castle and attempted to do the same to both Macroburst and Jamboga Pine, though the latter two were able to block it. Sarah would display her mastery of this power on several other occasions and was once seen combining it with telekinesis. * Agility: Sarah could also universally enhance her own physical capabilities - this enabled her to become incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat. * Animal taming: In addition, she was able to tame animals and bend them to her will, though this talent was unrelated to her mutantry. Possessions Sword After Jamboga took her in, Sarah constructed her own sword. It had a cylindrical hilt of fairly standard design. It was personalized and lightweight, allowing for precise movements and was designed specially for sword-to-sword combat. It could be shortened with the press of a button, allowing for more flexibility in sword combat. Her sword was the inspiration for the sword constructed by Sarah’s apprentice, Nacraton, and wielded by him for the last time during the Battle of Clock Castle. Sarah used this weapon to dispatch Jamboga, and as Macroburst’s sidekick she kept it in effective use. Supersuit Superquack had paid Morgan to design the suit, bfore he bought it from her and gave it to Sarah as a gift. Sarah wore it in her last days as a Time Army member, and again while working with Macroburst. It was grey and had an ‘S’ on it, which stood for Sarah. The suit sparkled from ear-to-ear, and the boots were white to match. According to Sarah, the fabric was soft, stretchy, and comfortable. Relationsips Jamboga Pine It can be argued that Sarah was Jamboga’s most loyal and trusted member of the Time Army. She was entrusted with forming and carrying out the plan to assassinate Morgan, though Jamboga took the job of enforcing any obstacles in Sarah’s logic. Sarah was fanatically loyal to her master, and was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. After Jamboga tricked her into killing her parents, he believed her evil had become irrevocable. Although Jamboga only valued Sarah for her use to him, he did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of his other servants. He even rescued her once in a battle; she was the sole person who he bothered to help. When she defected to the light, Jamboga was furious, and their relationship turned around for the better. Ultimately, Jamboga’s most trusted ally was also his killer. Nacraton Unlike Jamboga, Sarah secretly cared for Nacraton, as well as all of the other members of the Time Army. She was Nacraton’s unofficial and private tutor. Nacraton, in turn, liked Sarah very much. Superquack ]] Superquack and Sarah were very close friends. They were both very defensive of each other and had very similar beliefs and (as far as Superquack knew) personalities. Although Sarah was (apparently) not a mutant, Superquack still cared for her very much. He fought with her during the First Skirmish at Clock Castle, unaware that he was being manipulated. When Superquack founded out Sarah was the villain he and Morgan had been in pursuit of, he was very shocked and terrified to learn this. Indeed, he was almost as happy as Macroburst when Sarah turned back to the light. Appearances * Superquack II References Category:Characters Category:Superquack characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Underweight characters Category:Mutants Category:Femme fatale Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:Time Army characters Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Spies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Spouses Category:D.I.T. characters